


Gay Ducks

by CamillaEmily



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Drabble, Ducks, Fluff, Gay, M/M, crackish, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamillaEmily/pseuds/CamillaEmily
Summary: Kurt and Ram go for a walk after football practice.





	Gay Ducks

**Author's Note:**

> This was something that I found I had written so enjoy some silly fluff based off a prompt (somewhere)!

Kurt decided after a long day of intense football practise he need to take a breather. Swaggering through the lockroom with a dopey smile on his face, he stopped in front of his fresh-faced, slightly-sweaty boyfriend.

"Hey buddy," Kurt leant an arm above his head on the locker to use his height as a persuasive advantage, "Wanna go for a walk later? Go to the park or something?"

"Sure," Ram replied sweetly, smiling kindly. He shut his locker with a metallic clang and pushed his hand me into his jersey, "Let's go."

A few minutes later the two Football players had parked there car and were deep into their wander around the park. Hands entangled together and occasional stolen glances encased the romantic scene as they reached the duck pond.

Two duck waddled towards the rippling water, huddled close together, and, by their colours, we both male.

"Hey! Gay ducks!" Kurt laughed deeply, pointing at the bird couple with his free hand.

"Same." Ram joked simply. Kurt chuckled harder, breaking their hands to wrap an arm gently around Rams shoulder. Kurt pressed a brief kiss to Rams cheek. They both smiled at eachother.

Kurt suddenly hooked his arm around Rams neck to rub his fist against the crown of his boyfriends head, booming with laughter. Ram wriggled free, his hair now sticking up, causing more laughter from Kurt. Both stopped to stare at one another, breathing heavily, laughter subsiding.

Ram placed a tender hand on Kurts shoulder and pushed himself upwards a little to press a soft kiss to Kurts lips. They stayed like that for while, pausing between kisses to just hold each other in the golden light of the slowly setting sun.


End file.
